


turn my nightmares into dreams

by peachsneakers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Creativitwins, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Intrusive Thoughts, Nightmares, Remus typical stuff, Sibling Bonding, Sympathetic Remus Sanders, They're like...pre teens? Teenagers? Somewhere in there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 17:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20213803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Remus has a bad night.





	turn my nightmares into dreams

_Poke._

Roman groans, burrowing deeper into his pillow. He stayed up late again, too late, lost in creative whimsy, and he knows he's going to pay for it later. But surely it can't be time to get up already? His pillow isn't even striped in morning sunshine yet.

_Poke._

"Roman," someone hisses and Roman freezes, abruptly _very_ awake because he _knows_ that voice, and his brother isn't supposed to be there.

"What do you want?" Roman whispers back. "You shouldn't be in my room-"

"Please," Remus sniffles, hiccuping, and everything bad Roman's ever thought about his twin cracks. He snaps his fingers, turning on his lamp, and winces the instant he catches sight of his brother. Remus looks _awful_. His eyes are puffy and red-rimmed, the makeup he's taken to wearing is nothing but red and purple smears at this point, and he looks like he hasn't slept in a month.

"What's wrong?" Roman asks, scooting over to let his brother clamber into bed next to him.

"I can't sleep," Remus says, wiping his nose on his sleeve. Roman scrunches his own and conjures a box of kleenex, passing it wordlessly over. "Dee told me to stop bothering him."

That fits in with what little Roman knows about the side that embodies deceit. He needs his sleep more than _Patton_ does, and Patton's always staying up all night to watch cartoons. And then he acts like he's the first one up, when everyone knows that he really hasn't been to bed yet.

"Well, you can stay here," Roman decides. If Patton or Logan have an issue with it in the morning, they can take it up with him. It's bad enough that his brother lives in the _dark side_ of Thomas's psyche. He's allowed parole visits, surely?

"Thank you," Remus says. He flinches, and Roman can almost _see_ the thought flashing through his mind. "Have you ever thought of killing your brother?"

"No," Roman says. "But it's okay that you do."

"I'm bad," Remus whispers, staring down at the covers and absently shredding a kleenex. "That's why I exist. I'm the bad part of you." Roman doesn't know what to say to that. He doesn't like to think about it too much- the day one became two, the day he settled amidst the light and his brother was 'guided' to the dark. He still remembers Deceit's cape flapping around his ankles as he slings an arm around Remus's sobbing shoulders, how one mismatched yellow eye looked back on Roman, as if to assure him that his twin would be okay.

"You aren't bad," Roman assures him. "You just..."

"Think about bad stuff," Remus finishes dully. "Like what it feels like to squish worm guts out and what would happen if an airplane crashed and how it feels to break your legs and-"

"I know," Roman interrupts him. "But- But I don't care," he declares. "You're still my brother. And I love my brother."

A tiny, real smile creeps across Remus's face.

"Do you promise?" Remus whispers. Roman opens his arms in invitation and finds himself hugging a trembling armful of green-and-black-draped twin.

"I do," Roman says firmly. "I'll always protect you. No matter what."

"Can I sleep here with you?" Remus asks suddenly. "I promise I won't fill your bed with frogs again."

"Or anything else?" Roman asks. Remus shakes his head.

"Promise," he says. 

"Then it's a deal," Roman says.


End file.
